Usuario discusión:Hyorinmaru634/1
Bienvenido Hola bienvenido a la wiki, si tienes alguna pregunta puedes hablar conmigo o algún otro capitan 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 23:30 8 dic 2010 (UTC)' Academia Si,yo estoy a cargo.Ya te inscribo,aunque tardare,tal vez,en darte un examen,ya que no se uqe poner :P,pero ya encontrare ;) Archivo:0.png '''Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri' 01:14 22 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ya esta tu mision,es muy facil :P *Ponle mas enlaces! :P Y no hay problema :P *Debes agregarle mas enlaces! Hola Hola, soy la capitana de la octava division, y te queria preguntar, si te gustaria entrar en mi division cuando acabes la academia? Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 17:02 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Listo Aprobado! Luego te dare tu proximo examen! Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 21:42 9 ene 2011 (UTC) *Perdon,se me habia pasado.Tu ultima mision fue la desacar la Categoría:Personajes no? *Ok,esta bien.Tu proximo examen es crear un Capítulo,te lo diria de una,peor com te he echo esperar mucho te dejare elegir el que quieras,¿cual quieres? *Ok,ya puedes crearlo.Para instruirte mejor me gustaria que leas las instrucciones del Proyecto Capítulos. *No,mejor usa imagenes del Manga original ;) *Aprobado! Ahora debes crear el articulo de Annie (uno de los Jabalies del Clan Shiba) *Si es el de la Imagen que has puesto,creo,que es Masculino. *Solo te falta el Episodio del Animeen el que aparecio en la Infobox. Hola, lo siento en responder tan tarde, pero tengo examenes y te estoy respondiendo de la escuela XD no pasa nada :D tomate tu tiempo y si quieres despues de graduarte entrar a mi division o a otra ;) Pero me lo dices para reservarte un puesto XD Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 10:47 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Negrita Solo te falta poner en negritas el nombre del principio. Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 14:03 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Ahora debes crear el Episodio Tragedia a amanecer es el Epi 34.Puedes instruirte mejor con como crearlos en el Proyecto Episodios.Este es tu penultimo examen! *Gracias :) El articulo esta perfecto,no le falta nada xD.Bueno,este es tu ultimo exmamen y lo que hago cuando llegan a este examen (ba,solo uno llego) es que me muestren lo que han aprendido y si saben lo basico de la edicion.Primero crea una Sandbox,esta se crea como una pagina normal,solo que debe llamarse Usuario:Hyorinmaru634/Sandbox,cuando la crees crea un Encabezado 2 que diga "Academia" y otro,solo que Encabezado 3,que diga "Ultimo Examen",habisame cuando lo hagas ;) *Jeje,La Wiii :P xD Bueno,ahora crea una enumeracion que diga 1. Bleach 2. Naruto 3. Death Note 4. Bakuman y pon items que digan 1. James cullen 2. Marcos moreno 3. Danieru Médina 4. Kenoachi025.Luego habisame. *Bien,ahora has un texto centrado en cursiva que diga: "En la Wii todo es mas dificil" xD *Jaja.Bien,ahora debes hacer un texto a la izquierda que este en negritas y subrayado que digo: "Porlomenos tienes Wii" xD *Perdon por no responder rapido,pero no hay problema,puedes hacero en varias partes,solo has lo que te dije la ultima vez cuando puedas ;) *Bien,ahora crea un Texto a la Derecha tachado que diga: "¡Una cosa mas y listo!" *Bien,ahora hare una edicion en la Sandbox y vos tendras que deshacerla. *Jeje,Deshacer *Bien,¡TE HAS GRADUADO! ¿A que Division perteneceras? *Ok,te faltan 10 ediciones para ser Teniente.En este momento estoy hablando con el por mail,¿quieres que le diga? Felicidades Felicidades por graduarte, bienvenido al Gotei 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 03:00 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Teniente Jean Pierre te ha aceptado como su Teniente!!!! Felicidades!!!! Te faltarian 9 ediciones,pero te lo permitire,ya que eres un excelente usuario y muy capaz.Ademas son solo 9 ediciones,las alcanzaras en media hora xD.Bueno,Jean Pierre queria darte la bienvenida,pero tuvo que irse,yo te respondi tan tarde,ya que no podia editar,quien sabe porque.En cuanto al Proyecto Capítulos,ya te inscribo y te doy el Capítulo que debes crear.Una pregunta ¿Como sera tu nombre?,otra ¿Quieres que te haga una Firma de Teniente? Si quieres,ya que la que tienes esta buena :P Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 05:23 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy Kojiro Mibu, teniente de la decimotercera división, solo quería darte la enhorabuena por tú nombramiento y espero qué seamos amigos, teniente XD Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 13:55 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma Ok,solo debes entrar a tus preferecias y en donde dice ''"Mi apodo para firmas" pon esto: y apretar en el cuadradito que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto".Al Proyecto ya te agrego. Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri'' 14:25 22 ene 2011 (UTC) *Una pregunta para la firma,¿que nombre pongo? hola, bienvenido al gotei (mas precisamente a la decima division xD), tienes mas que merecido el puesto de teniente, y colaboras muchisimo, como el nivel estandar de un capitan. eres un muy buen usuario y bueno que la pases bien, tambien porque podras participar en las sagas de la wiki =D, es un honor tenerte como teniente, es mas siempre te lo quise preguntar pero como ijner te habia preguntado, pero ella aun asi se va de la wiki, bueno que la pases muy bien ;) ''http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/''[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'''mi discusión]] 15:01 22 ene 2011 (UTC) el nombre del blog, tiene que ser el mismo nombre que tenga el personaje :D Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 16:03 23 ene 2011 (UTC) hola Hyorinmaru gracias por tus felicitaciones te lo agradescoDariel lopez (discusión) 20:30 23 ene 2011 (UTC) hola minato-san si necesito ayuda con la firma, por favor dime como la hago Dariel lopez (discusión) 20:43 23 ene 2011 (UTC) oye gracias hyorinmaru-san dio resultado gracias por la ayuda te la debo tio, adios y gracias"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 21:11 23 ene 2011 (UTC) no necesitas crear una plantilla, la plantilla de tenientes es la que tiene Sajei y es la misma para todos, esa es la que debes poner :D lo mismo pasa con la plantilla de taichos ;) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 14:10 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Cuando te graduaste me pediste entrar al Proyecto Capítulos,bueno ha pasado vastante tiempo y no ye he dicho nada sobre tu Capítulo,bueno,este es 088,5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES.La Tardanza se debio a que el Filtro Anti-Spam me decia que habia una cosa en la Lista Negra y no podia editar.Recien ahora me dio cuenta que era una pabada y que era -.- Bueno,si ya no quieres pertenecer al Proyecto no hay problema solo dime. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 18:27 30 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si,no hay problema,aunque no contara en el Ranking. Muchas gracias Minato-san :) Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ''' 23:27 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Segundo Capítulo Tu primer Capítulo Perfecto! xD Tu Segundo Capítulo es 089. Masterly! And Farewell! Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 13:47 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma Si que me gustaría cambiarla, muchas gracias por tu ayuda :D Archivo:13.jpeg 'Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:17 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *De acuerdo, :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:21 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Una vez vista, tengo que decir que me encanta, muchas gracias, Minato-san :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:22 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Siento ser muy pesado, pero, ¿Podrías poner '''Gobantai Taicho en cursiva por favor? Si no es molestia claro :) Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taichō Kojiro Mibu ' 21:25 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Muchas gracias, de verdad :), 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 21:30 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Perdon Perdon,tu Capítulo es 091. KING OF FREISCHÜTZ.De vuelta,Perdon. Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 14:32 3 feb 2011 (UTC) *No,es un articulo perfecto mas,ahora has el 92 ;) *Mmm,ok,dejemoslo asi.Muchas Gracias!! no hay ningun problema, puedes hacerla :D ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/''[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'''mi discusión]] 00:29 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Siguiente Perfecto,ahora toca 093. Steer For the Star Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 01:31 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto,el siguiente 095. CRUSH. *Perfecto,siguiente: 098. 星と野良犬. No, primero iba a completar los requisitos para ser teniente, me falta un poco todavia, luego voy a elegir alguna division Denis Neguiman (discusión) 22:54 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Siguiente Perfecto,tu siguiente Capítulo es 106. Cause For Confront. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 23:38 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto,ahora debes crear el 107. Heat In Trust *Perfecto,ahora 108. Time For Scare. oye hyorinmaru he visto k tienes par de capitulos incompletos, xk inicas otros si no has terminado alguno[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 11:59 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Perfecto,toca 110. Dark Side of Universe. Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)' 15:23 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze. Graciass soy may-san... manito-kun por darme esa informacion estaba un poco perdida :P y si la verdad quiero crear mi personaje pero no aun no entiendo muy bien como crearlo asi que te pido consejos espero contar contigo XD ok minato-kun gracias sabes que te adorooo jeje XD q haria yo sin ti XDhina.odi 03:25 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantilla la plantilla la cree con el proposito de mejorar la navegación en los capitulos, la plantilla sera implementada cuando ya la haya terminado yo porque aun le falta ponerle algunas cosas. cuando mires la plantilla en capitulos diferentes a los del proyecto es que ya la he terminada. 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 17:14 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Que pasa Que pasa que no estas activo en el PC? (Proyecto Capítulos) Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 14:12 21 feb 2011 (UTC) *Jeje,si,ya te esta alcanzando por eso te pregunte :P